


我的小骚兔

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212





	我的小骚兔

我的小骚兔 R

王一博下完戏回来已经深夜了，他走进家门，客厅厨房都熄灯了，玄关处却一片明亮。

自然是某人特意给他留的灯。

王一博满意地笑笑，蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室。

床上的人儿乖乖巧巧地侧卧着，手脚蜷成一团躲在被窝里，只有一颗圆滚滚毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面。

活像一只小兔子。

小兔子翻了个身，眼睛眯着，发现了他，“崽崽，你回来啦？”

王一博没说话，先掖了掖被子，把他的爪子放进被窝。

他抬头看空调，“22”。

许是因为他的眼神突然不对，肖战打了个喷嚏。

“……”

“冷？”崽崽突然严厉，小赞兔被吓得清醒。

“没有没有，刚睡的时候太热了啦。”

他一边说着，一边爬出去去抱崽崽，声音模模糊糊、懒懒的：“累不累啊，我都给你放好温水了。”

“下回温度开高一点，生病了怎么办？自己的身体还不爱惜？”王一博不睬他的撒娇，凶巴巴道。

兔爪在他的腰上揽过，讨好似的挠了挠，肖战委屈：“我都知道错了，你还凶我。”

王一博见大事不妙，兔子快落泪了，他揉揉肖战的脑袋，“好了好了，下回不可以这样，撒娇不是每一回都有用的。”

小赞兔见他不生气了，得意一笑，把唇瓣送上去，“吧唧”地亲了一下。

“小六岁的崽崽控制欲好强哦。”肖战趁王一博去洗澡的时候不满的吧唧嘴。

王一博从浴室出来的时候已经凌晨了，因为是在内卫，他留了一盏镜子的小灯，开始用毛巾搓头发。动作轻缓，怕吵醒肖战。

男人精瘦的上半身没有一丝赘肉，腹肌条理明显。他从未刻意地去健身，练舞多年，身材管理得当，身上也没有油腻气。

他搓着头发，半干的时候停下，晃了晃头，伸手把灯关了。

喵了个咪，因为要躲狗仔，窗帘都是纯黑色的，半点光也透不进来，活了22年王一博天不怕地不怕（bushi），除了怕黑怕鬼。

从内卫出来到卧室五六步的东西，王一博走出了五十米的路程。

他伸出手抓瞎，往床上摸着，想摸到被子，却摸到一只不安分的兔子。

肖战从背后抱住他，双手覆在他的胸上，兔牙轻啃着王一博的脖颈，留下深深浅浅的印记。

见他怔愣，兔子也越发大胆起来。

黑夜里，感官体验被无数倍放大。

小手抚摸着乳头，酥酥痒痒地蔓延开。舌尖舔着他的后劲，时不时露出兔牙啃一啃，他作乱着，打翻一池春水。

王一博回过头揽住他的细腰，任由兔子撒野。

那只名叫小赞的兔子，张开双腿从正面缠住王一博的腰胯，主动地覆上他的唇。吸住，慢慢吐出，黑夜里看不清彼此的眼，王一博却知道那双多情眼有多么娇媚、充满渴望。

肖战亲吻着他的唇舌，王一博慢慢回应。他含住他的舌头，轻轻吞吐，手指顺着他的背肌滑来滑去，好不自在。

王一博忍着不回攻，浴巾滑落，身下的欲望硬挺起来，可肖战只知道亲亲他，做不出点实质性能解决的举动。

这边肖战压根不知道自己已经成了囊中之物，由着性子啃咬他。口齿湿濡，他顺着唇往下亲。

是喉结。崽崽的喉结比一般人大，肖战也是领教过的。他犹豫了一下，又亲上去。

“嗯……”兔子听见崽崽的闷哼，心想不好，想赶紧收嘴。

可王一博怎么会放过他，他捏着兔子的肥臀，心想：小兔子爱裸睡这个习惯倒是不错，省事。

他的手掌比肖战大一号，他搂着他的屁股，往臀缝里伸去。

“嗯！”兔子下意识一缩，发出拒绝的声音。

“不要？”王一博戏谑道，“刚刚主动的不是挺好的么？”

肖战本来只是想睡前亲亲，大不了动用一下手解决一下，好让他忘记他开冷空调的事情。哪晓得放虎归山，赔了夫人又折兵。在床上这地方，他压根没有话语权，王一博都是用实际行动来制裁他。

王一博起身，从柜子里拿出润滑剂。就着湿滑的液体往他的肉穴里插。

“唔～”因为体位的缘故，肖战缠在王一博身上，异物的进入让他倍感不适，他一口咬在王一博的肩膀上。

王一博闷着哼了声，肖战以为把他咬痛了，便放松了牙关。

下边已经送进了两根手指，肉穴里湿哒哒一片。王一博一手插着他的肉穴，一手捏着屁股肉。嘴上也不放过他。彼此对对方的身体都太过熟悉。他一边啃着小赞兔的唇下痣，下边的手指缓缓进出。

肖战不一会儿就软成一滩烂泥，全身都靠着王一博身上，22度的空调房愣是出了全身的汗，跟个水娃娃一样。

王一博内心有数，扩张得可以了，便收手，换下身挺进。

“啊”，肖战失声，硕大的性器突然插入，一时间分不清是痛楚还是爽意。

王一博也不好受，他紧紧绞着，差点给他夹射。他爱抚着他的乳尖，两指夹住上下摩擦，示意他放松。唇舌交缠，肖战把不住关，津液也淌了一身。

他缓缓抽动，内壁绞得紧，他不好过于激烈。等到身上的宝宝放松后就不再等候。凶猛地进出。

肖战激烈的叫出来，与他进出的频率一致，声线干净连叫起来也好听。他把头搁在王一博肩上，双手也揽不住那精瘦的腰，无力地推着他。

随着王一博不断进出，下体的充涨感令他窒息，速度越来越快，肖战连叫都无声了。

性爱是直接的，热烈的，所有的浓情蜜意都藏在性里，直白地表达“我喜欢你”“我爱你”。

又好一会儿，王一博松了精关，一股热流涌进肉穴，肉穴出着水，融为一体。肖战的前端也射出来，湿濡了王一博的腹肌。

单纯的兔子以为狗崽崽要放过自己了，往床上一倒。阖眼要睡。

王一博哪里肯放过他，他开了床头灯。回过身掰开他双腿，对着被精液湿润过的肉穴，把硬挺再一次捅了进去。

“别～”肖战下意识拒绝，声音里却带了几分娇俏。

“我想看看哥哥这只兔子有多骚？都骚出水了。”王一博顽劣地说着，笑嘻嘻。

肖战觉得好绝望，王一博在床上就是个暴君，还不怕精尽人亡的那种，压根不管他这个老哥哥受不受得住。一晚上一次接一次要他，睡都别想睡。

他特别会出汗，汗液和体液湿了一床，他无比嫌弃自己的脏兮兮，可崽崽压根不管，往死里肏他。

来自某位狗崽崽的密密麻麻的吻落下来，王一博含住他的奶头，按着他的腰窝，下身又抽动着。

肖战满脑子飘过“要死”的字眼，好死不死，他戳着他腰窝，生理性的眼泪汪汪地流，年轻人，惹不起惹不起。

22岁正是血气方刚，刚刚射过一次又能马上进来，肖战好累。

“哥哥里面像火炉，绞得我暖洋洋的。”王一博用着稚嫩的声音说着淫色的话，栗色的短发随着身体招摇地晃着。

肖战没一会儿就又高潮了，下体颤抖，胸前两个奶头红肿着，像小小的樱桃等待采摘。嘴唇嫣红一片，唇边还有两个人的津液。含情的眼睛淌着眼泪，又纯又色情。臀缝里不知道是什么液体反正湿哒哒一片，王一博看着他的骚兔子被肏到哭，真想一辈子把他藏在自己身边，天天肏，只给他一个人肏到高潮。

“战哥，你真的好……诱人犯罪啊。”说罢王一博进入冲刺环节，一遍遍捅进去又抽出来，约莫百来次后终于射出精液。

肖战的肉穴里，涨的满满的，他颤抖着高潮，迎接到热液。

“啊～嗯～～”肖战浪叫着到达巅峰。

“小兔子哥哥，爽吗？”王一博不急着拿出，侧在他耳边，欲望过后的声音嘶哑，热气吹着肖战的耳廓。

“……闭嘴。”

“看来哥哥不满意，要再来一次吗？”王一博坏笑着哼哼。

体内的肉棒有再次抬头的欲望，肖战马上认怂，可是也来不及了。

你丫的王一博，干到我死你才满意？？？肖战这话也只敢心里想想，毕竟他连叫都叫不动了。

不知道几次以后，肖战微微睁开眼，晨曦的太阳光从黑色窗帘的缝隙里钻进来。王一博终于消停，给他洗了澡回客房睡。当然在洗澡的时候偷吃了点豆腐。主卧的床单全是不明液体，睡不来了。

“哥哥，含着我睡好不好？”

肖战迷迷糊糊嗯了声。王一博插进去，抱着小兔子入睡。

第二天

“我去你大爷的王一博！”

END_


End file.
